


I Waited

by hxmestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, cromit, crotuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxmestuck/pseuds/hxmestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’d been 10 god damn years since you’d last seen you best friend.<br/>10 years too long and here he was, standing in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Waited

It’d been 10 god damn years since you’d last seen you best friend.  
10 fucking years too long.  
There stood your so called best friend, looking at you sheepishly.  
“Hey dude” He said. His accent sounded different, it wasn’t him.  
“Yeah...hey” You replied quietly.  
You felt awkward in front of the person who was meant to be your friend, acquaintance at least.  
“So...how’ve you been? Long time no see or speak for that matter” He said.  
He looked so innocent. So pure. You had a growing dislike for the person standing in front of you.  
“How’ve I been? Well, I’ve been god damn horrible. I’ve been waiting Mituna, I’ve been waiting 10 years for you to speak to me! What happened to ‘Oh, I’ll speak to you as soon as I get there!’ ?! What happened Mituna?!” You grew angry. You couldn’t help it, it wasn’t your fault! You didn’t mean to get so angry but he promised to speak to you and he broke that one promise.  
“I...I had reasons” He said. That was all he fucking said.  
“Reasons?! Are you going to tell me what those reasons are?” You asked, now interrogating him.  
“Cronus, you’ll find out soon enough, it’s a touchy subject” He finished, hoisting his backpack over his shoulders and stepping back.  
“I need to go...I have to find my room” and with that he left. He simply left.  
Again.

You two being in the same state was hard enough for you but now you two were going to the same college?  
You’d both said to each other that you’d both go to the same colleges and universities and jobs but just like growing up, dreams grow up too.  
It was the beginning of the weekend and lessons weren’t compulsory to attend.  
You thought you’d may as well try and find Mituna and make up for your previous attempts of a greeting.  
You looked on the board in your campus lobby, searching for his name.  
You found it and located his room. It was conveniently placed in Building A, Section B. It was quite near yours.  
You knocked on the door and waited for a reply. A girl opened it, she was grinning widely.  
“Hey dude! I’m Latula but you can just call me Tula...you need anything?” She asked, she had a bubbly personality and a bright sense of style.  
“Uh yeah...do you know where Mituna is?” You asked, a little nervously.  
“ ‘Tuna? Yeah, I’ll go get him!” She walked back calling for Mituna.  
While she was gone you had time to look around their flat from the doorway. It seemed like Mituna and Latula knew each other before they became roommates.  
The walls were covered in gaming posted and skate board decks. A small gaming system consisting of a Nintendo Gamecube, PS4 and an Xbox.  
Various hand helds and games covered the living room area. The kitchen was neat and the rest of the room looked in good condition.  
Latula came back pushing Mituna forwards and retreating back to the games area, placing her head set on and screamed down the mic to other players that were connected through Xbox Live.  
“Hey Cro” Mituna said happily, obviously forgetting what had happened earlier.  
“Hey Tuna...I just wanted to say sorry for our little spat earlier...I was wondering whether you wanted to go out to get a coffee? I haven’t seen you in years and I wanted a proper catch up” You trailed off at the end, not sure if he was completely listening.  
Luckily he was.  
“I’d love too...you want to go now? ‘Tulas playing GTA V and she’s determined to finish all the online missions before 7 tonight” He finished, giggling stupidly.  
That damn giggle.  
“Sounds good to me” You added, siling reassuringly.  
Mituna grabbed his coat, telling Latula where he was going, she wasn’t entirely listening.  
She just waved him off telling him to be back for dinner.

Cronus linked his arm with Mitunas. They both laughed at the gesture just like they used to when they were younger.  
They made it to the car park outside Building A, Cronus lead Mituna over to his Mustang.  
It was a car they both loved.  
It was previously Cronus’s dads hence why it held so much memory to the two boys.  
“No way!” Mituna said, his mouth dropping momentarily.  
“Damn right! Got Pa’s old car, beauty isn’t she?” Cronus said, tapping the bonnet of the car.  
“Hell yeah...do you remember when I’d always want you to drop me off because I felt so fucking cool?” Mituna said, laughing loudly.  
“How could I forget? Now get in, I’m taking you out remember?” Cronus ushered Mituna into the car, getting in the driver’s side himself and started the ignition.  
The radio started playing and both boys talked about nonsense, mostly just reminiscing over the past.  
Cronus drove just outside of town, it was only a 5 minute drive so it didn’t take long.  
He pulled in at a small cafe and stopped the car, getting out and walked over to Mitunas door, opening it for him.  
“Always the gentleman, weren’t you?” Mituna said, stepping out lightly and smiling.  
“Always” Cronus replied, shutting the door and locking the car.  
They both walked into the cafe, sitting down at a window seat.  
Cronus ordered the drinks and sat back down looking at the view.  
Both were greeted by the sight of a small bay, overlooking a small dock and cliff sides.  
“Pretty isn’t it? I remember going down there and renting those small rowing boats with you in the summer” Mituna said quietly, in a daze from the scenery.  
“Beautiful and yeah, those summers were the best” Cronus added, lost in the blue of the water below.  
Their drinks came and they both looked round, taking a sip from their drinks.  
“I’ve missed you, so much Mituna” Cronus said, a tinge of sadness clearly visible in his voice.  
“I’ve missed you too Cro, so god damn much...I’m sorry I never contacted you...” Mituna said, looking up and smiling sadly.  
“I-It’s just because...I thought you’d never want to speak to me again” He added.  
Cronus looked up, puzzled.  
“Why would I not want to speak to you Tuna?” Cronus said, slightly confused.  
“Because...I just thought you hated me for moving” Mituna admitted, looking down and his now half empty glass.  
“Mituna, I loved...well I love you, why’d I ever hate you?” Cronus said, slapping his hand over his mouth immediately.  
Mituna looked up instantly, grinning a little.  
“What was that?” Mituna said, leaning forwards.  
“N-Nothing chief” Cronus said from behind his hand.  
“No, I’m sure I heard something” Mituna said eagerly.  
Cronus took his hand away, blushing immensely.  
“I said I...I said I love you” He said again.  
Mituna smiled, leaning forwards and kissing Cronus’s lips softly.  
“I love you too Cronus...always have, always will”

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I've been having a writers block on DIC so I thought it'd be best to write this:3
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
